The Birthday Party
by bowtruckle90
Summary: Helen celebrates her seventeenth birthday during her last year at Hogwarts in a very daring way.  Fred/OC. Please R&R! M for lemon.


Helen could hardly contain her excitement. It was her seventeenth birthday and she and the Weasley twins had been planning quite the bash for months. It had taken some time, but word had been spread throughout the Griffindor house among the seventh years. Anyone seventeen and over was invited. They were headed for the new wizarding club tucked on a side street in the middle of the city. It had started as just Helen, Fred, George, and Lee, but it had expanded to include a party of nearing forty. As such, Helen decided to just rent the club out for the night.

Now the worry was getting past Umbridge. Helen, Fred and George sat in a quiet corner of the library discussing the issue.

"I personally don't give a damn if we get caught at some point during the night," George said, "I kind of expect it. We just can't get caught before we get the hell out of here."

"Agreed," Fred resounded. "There has to be a good way to get there and we're running out of time to think of something better than trying to Apparate. Not everyone can you know." There was a tapping on the window behind them and Helen looked to see it was her barn owl, Herrick. She opened the pane to him and took the parchment in his beak. The seal was a familiar one, her cousin Leon's. He was another of her family members scattered to the winds since the war, residing in the countryside. He was from her mother's side, a common man, but rich as the Minister himself. After reading the short message, Helen smiled and proclaimed, "Problem solved." She passed the note to Fred. "Leon is going to send us his coaches to meet us at the end of the road out of Hogsmeade. We leave from the town outing, and we don't come back. At least not until nearly morning."

"Or when we get caught," Fred said lightly, passing the note to George, who nodded and glanced at the clock. "Well, if we're going to get this rolling, we'd better get our arses to Honeydukes and start rounding up those who're interested. Hogsmeade weekend started hours ago and the note says the coaches are leaving at five; that's in and hour."

Helen stood up and wrapped her trench coat around her, hiding the sparkling white mini dress she was wearing. "Let's get going then." She and the boys stalked out of the empty library, careful not to run into the old toad on their way out of the building.

Helen thought a lot about her family while riding in the first coach of ten Leon had sent her. Each coach sat four or five people. She was sitting beside Fred and opposite George and Lee as they rattled along the country roads faster than the knight bus and invisible to the human eye, on their way to Toil n' Trouble.

Helen would have complete control over her family's estate on the Isle of Wight after tonight. She had the whole island to do as she pleased. She couldn't help but wonder what her father would have said to her if he were here. What would her grandfather tell her to do? What would her mother say? She had lost her grandfather, father, mother, and brother the day the first war ended. All of her support, everyone she loved, they were all gone. Her parents had left her with Dumbledore a family friend, and he himself and a few specially selected professors had tutored her in Hogwarts since she was ten. But it was not like she took class with others. Ever. All part of the arrangement her father had made. Had her family lived, Helen would have been homeschooled on the island, and he wanted her to have as close to the same experience as possible if something should have happened to them. In Helen's humble opinion, she was much less a student and much more a prisoner.

She had made friends though. Disobeying her orders to stay out of sight the minute she was old enough to be in a classroom with others served her well. She had become so well ingrained in the student body, Dumbledore had eventually thrown in the towel and give her the choice to be taught with other students. And thus she met Fred, George, and Lee. Her boys. What would she do without them, she honestly didn't know. They were always getting her into the worst sort of trouble, and tonight was no exception. Not that she minded. Often the more trouble to be had, the better the night turned out.

"Helen?" Fred touched her arm gently. "You okay?"

Helen nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah," she said. "I'm perfect."

Surprisingly, no one caught on until it was almost one in the morning. That was when the club was called to silence and Umbridge with a small band of aurors escorted all the students involved back to the school. After returning to the school, Umbridge called the twins and Helen to her office and sat them all down before her desk as she stood behind it, glaring down at them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves, hm?" she asked coldly.

Now, all three of them had had quite enough to drink over the course of the evening. George was about to pass out where he sat and looked very green but Fred and Helen were both giddy with firewhisky. They started giggling uncontrollably, and Fred finally uttered, "That was the best party ever!"

When they stopped tittering and calmed themselves, Umbridge crossed her arms over her considerable bosom and responded. "I'm glad you all had so much fun, because everyone in attendance is going to receive a full month of detention." Fred and Helen were still wearing horrifically goofy smiles while trying to control their amusement. "But you three," Umbridge continued, "will serve a rather specialized punishment. One night, tomorrow night, that's it. You will report to Mr. Filch at eight in the evening. Mr. Filch!"

Filch came into the office and Umbridge ordered him to take the students back to their house. Now Helen, being a latecomer to the school, had her own room at the top of the girls' stairs, on the first landing. She levitated Fred over the enchanted stairs so as not to cause them to shift into a slide, and guided him through her bedroom door, without not a few bumps and bruises.

Once inside Fred spun Helen about to face him and planted his lips insistently on hers. She snaked her arms around his neck as they stumbled backward and slammed into the opposing wall. After heavily pawing at one another, they began to stumble their way toward the bed stripping off clothes as they went. They fell onto the mattress completely nude and their hands groped at one another's bodies as their lips found each other again. Fred could feel himself grinding against her warm moist folds and without warning pushed into them. Helen groaned and arched her back, a hungry smile spreading across her face. She hooked her legs behind his back as he started to draw back and thrust back into her, starting quickly and building to a frenzied speed. When they were both spent, they lay together among the wrinkled sheets and rested, tangled in one another's arms.

The next morning George woke up his naked brother and friend and both groaned and held their heads while trying to shield their eyes from the sunlight streaming into the room. "Get up you two," George said. "We need to get down for breakfast before anyone notices we're missing."

Fred waved his brother off. "It's Sunday, let them notice."

George stood there stunned. "But…but we were supposed to run some more tests on first years this morning. I have a whole cast lined up."

"Then go get Lee up and have him help you. If I move I'm going to vomit."

"I already did."

"George please," Helen pleaded, rolling over to face away from her sun-streamed drapes. "I'll kick him out in enough time to help you with the experiments this afternoon, just give us some time."

George left in a fowl mood, but to be honest, he was only cranky because he envied his brother. Fred and Helen had each other, they shared something special that no one else could intrude on. George wanted that for himself. He strode through the common room alone. As he passed the sofa, someone called his name. Katie Bell was crossing the room herself toward the portal. "That was a great party last night, George." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and brushed his arm as she passed.

George watched her pass through the portrait hole, and when she was almost gone, he found his voice. "Katie, wait up!" Maybe he could find something special after all. He just had to look.


End file.
